The Pros & Cons of a Candy Bowl
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: Draco tries to get the candy bowl from Hermione on Halloween eve, rather unsuccessfully.


The Pros and Cons of a Candy Bowl 10/17/08

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HG/DM

Summary: Draco tries to get the candy bowl from Hermione on Halloween eve, rather unsuccessfully.

* * *

Draco hid the candy wrapper in his hand behind his back as he looked at Hermione innocently. She wasn't fooled, seemingly, as she snatched the bucket of candy from the counter. "I told you to stay out of that, Draco." She frowned at him, a brow raised, "You're too old to trick or treat anyhow." Sticking her tongue out at him, she retreated to the living room with the bucket of candy tucked under her arm.

Draco sighed dramatically as he followed her. It wasn't a lucky night for him, as he'd seemed to always be in trouble. Was it his fault that he didn't really understand the whole Halloween thing? He didn't see the charm in dressing up in garish outfits and running around to collect cheap candy from various strangers.

Muggles and their funny ways. He was forever trying to figure them out, to no avail, sadly. But he tried, for Hermione at least. "The sugar will keep me awake, dear." Flopping on the couch with her, the fireplace crackling as Hermione set her book down, still pushing the candy bowl away from Draco's curious eyes.

"As if you need anything to help you stay awake," she retorted primly.

Slipping his arm behind her shoulders, Draco shrugged. "You don't need to have an answer for everything, you know."

"Oh yes I do, especially with you, Draco." She stressed his name, eyeing the wedding band on his hand, her own glinting in the fire light.

Draco let a grin slip through, leaning to kiss her. "It's part of your natural charm, I suppose." Trying to seem blasé about it, he let his hand reach for the candy bowl yet again, straining to keep the rest of his arm still as he wiggled behind her shoulders.

Hermione turned on him, a brow raised. "Draco Malfoy, that candy is for the trick-or-treaters. Not you."

Giving one of his dashing smirks, he glanced at the clock. "It's late. There won't be anymore." He pawed playfully towards the bowl as Hermione turned another glare on him.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" She shook her head, her brown eyes glowing in the dim light as she watched him with a half smile.

"True," he replied without shame as he managed to sneak a candy from the bowl with his fingertips. Hermione smacked at his hand on the retreat, causing him to drop it. With a sigh, and a pout, he tried appealing again. "Just one?"

"You've eaten three, at least. And those are just the ones I caught you eating," she added under her breath. Deciding that it was indeed late, and there would be no further trick-or-treaters, Hermione got up (taking the candy bowl with her) and shut off the porch light. Hermione had always loved Halloween. It had been one of her favorite holidays ever since she could remember, though Christmas followed closely.

Returning to the couch, she stood in front of her husband, eyeing him with a most inappropriate sort of look as she gave him a slow grin. "Since you're so insatiable… I suppose there's something else I could offer, instead of candy." A bit of a blush crept up her cheeks as her grin widened a bit.

Draco looked suitably unimpressed as he buffed a nail, preening. "Instead of candy? I don't know, that's a tough choice." He stood, his arms coming around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, leaning in to kiss at her neck. "What, exactly, are you offering?" His whisper was hot on her neck, quiet and seductive, just like him.

A sound, a cross between a sigh and a moan, slipped from her lips as she leaned against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed his lips, her teeth grazing his bottom lip before she looked up at him, soft brown eyes meeting grey. "Oh, you know. The usual. Keeping you awake until the wee hours, then passing out and sleeping in."

"Mmm." Pulling her tighter as he cast a look to the candy bowl, then back to his wife, Draco licked his lips. "I think, I'll take you up on that offer, Mrs. Malfoy." And good to his word, he did.

The next morning, though, Hermione was hard pressed to find the candy bowl. Draco really _was_ insatiable, it seemed.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you all know I'm around. Here's to a happy Halloween for all. D I'm hoping to start doing some drabbles here and there to get my writing brain back into gear. Enjoy!


End file.
